Big Mistake
by Lia Collins
Summary: Após terminar com Misha e voltar para Jared, Jensen percebe que cometeu um grande erro.


**Título: **Big Mistake

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Jensha

**Advertências: **Yaoi e Lime, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Após terminar com Misha e voltar para Jared, Jensen percebe que cometeu um grande erro.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic é uma continuação escrita por mim da fic "Goodbye Again My Friend" da ShiryuForever94. Li ela agora noite e sofri tanto pelo Misha que tive que fazer uma continuação fazendo justiça ao Misha e seu amor incondicional pelo Jensen. Espero que gostem. Ela é Jensen's POV, ou seja, é narrada do ponto de vista do Jensen.<strong>

**Link de "Goodbye Again My Friend": http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7437322 / 1 / # (colem o link na barra de endereços do navegador e tirem os espaços, pois sem eles o site não exibe o link aqui)**

* * *

><p>Alguns meses se passaram desde que eu e Jay reatamos. No início, tudo parecia perfeito. Apenas parecia. Lá no fundo do meu peito, um novo sentimento se tornava cada vez mais forte, me fazendo lembrar sempre de alguém que eu achei não ficaria na minha cabeça por tanto tempo.<p>

Eu e Jay estávamos felizes, ou ao menos eu achava que estava. Ele com certeza estava, embora não fosse mais comigo o que era antes. Eu o sentia mais frio e distante. Nossos encontros diminuíram desde que reatamos. Nós nos víamos mais no set do que fora dele.

Eu também não era mais o mesmo. Sentia mais falta daqueles olhos azuis do que imaginava que sentiria. E acho que Jay começou a perceber isso. Quando foi mesmo que ele deu o primeiro sinal de que notou isso? Ah, sim! Após a cena do sobretudo...

Assim que o diretor disse o tão esperado "corta", eu entreguei o sobretudo para a primeira pessoa da produção que encontrei e corri para o meu trailer, onde me joguei sobre a mesinha que tem lá e chorei compulsivamente. Mas a pressa foi tanta, que eu esqueci de fechar a porta. Jay veio atrás de mim e, ao me encontrar daquele jeito, falou:

-O que foi, Jen? Porque está chorando assim?

-Hã? Jay? Ah, não é nada. A cena é que foi emocionante demais. - eu levantei a cabeça, olhei para ele e menti, pois nem eu mesmo estava me entendendo naquele momento.

-Não me diga que não é nada, Jen, porque eu sei que não é. Essas lágrimas ainda são pelo Castiel, ou são por causa do Misha, que está para deixar o Canadá? - ele indagou parecendo um pouco magoado.

-Tá, eu admito! Estou triste pela partida do Misha sim! Algum problema com isso? Não se esqueça que ele é meu amigo.

-Amigo com benefícios! Eu lembro muito bem! - exclamou ele com um tom de voz um tanto quanto sarcástico.

-Não mais, Jay! Nós acabamos com os benefícios quando você me pediu para voltar, lembra? - eu retruquei enquanto me levantava da mesa.

-Não é o que está parecendo...

-Jay, eu te amo e não quero ficar discutindo logo agora que voltamos! Está tão bom! Não vamos estragar isso, por favor! - eu falei ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu rosto.

-Está bem! Desculpe, eu exagerei! - ele devolveu fazendo um muxoxo e passando sua mão direita em meus cabelos.

-Está perdoado! - eu devolvi sorrindo.

Depois desse fato, nossa relação foi esfriando aos poucos. Quando tínhamos tempo para ficarmos juntos, ele preferia malhar ou sair com amigos. E nesses momentos sozinho, eu sempre me lembrava do carinho com o qual Misha sempre me tratava. Seus olhos azuis tão intensos vinham à minha mente, sua boca deliciosamente rachada tomava meus pensamentos e sua risada contagiante ecoava em meus ouvidos. Então eu telefonava para ele e nós conversávamos por horas. Ele já tinha voltado para Los Angeles e sua partida acabou comigo. Chorei por muito tempo, já em meu quarto de hotel, após me despedir dele no aeroporto. Nunca pensei que ver o avião dele levantar voo seria tão difícil para mim. Eu senti como se metade do meu coração estivesse indo embora naquele avião e agora eu acho que realmente estava.

O problema é que eu não queria aceitar isso. Pois, aceitar meus reais sentimentos por aquele doce bostoniano, era admitir que eu errei ao trocá-lo pelo Jay. E eu não era capaz de admitir isso nem para mim mesmo, pois achava que ainda amava o Jay e não queria acreditar que esse amor que eu julgava tão forte e intenso já não existia mais.

Eu continuava nesse redomoinho sentimental, mentindo para mim mesmo que Jared era o amor da minha vida, negando o que eu realmente sentia pelo Mish. Assim seguia vivendo, me recusando a tirar a venda que cobria meus olhos. Após mais um dia de gravações, todos nós fomos para um bar relaxar um pouco. Nós estávamos sentados em volta de uma mesa, comendo, bebendo, conversando e rindo, quando o assunto deixou de ser a minha mania de fotografar todo mundo no set e passou a ser um que eu queria evitar a todo custo:

-Vocês estão sabendo que o Misha e a Vicky se separaram? - indagou o Jim ficando sério.

-Que? Como assim? A Vicky pediu o divórcio? - eu perguntei muito surpreso.

-Não, Jen. Misha foi quem pediu o divórcio. E eles resolveram ficar com a guarda compartilhada do Wes, pelo bem do garoto.

-Mas por que ele faria isso? - eu voltei a questionar confuso e chocado. Nunca pensei que um dia Misha fosse se separar da Vicky.

-Talvez ele tenha se interessado por outra mulher. - especulou a Sera maliciosa.

-Ou por um homem... - completou Mark Pellegrino ainda mais malicioso.

-Que? Misha gosta de homens? - indagou Robert surpreso.

-Ah, que é isso, Bobby! Você nunca desconfiou que ele talvez seja bi? - perguntou Mark sorrindo.

-Não. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça! - exclamou Robert admirado.

-Claro que não! Você é um tapado para esses assuntos, Bobby! - retrucou Sera dando uma gargalhada logo depois.

-Com licença. Preciso ir ao banheiro. - eu disse enquanto me levantava. Precisava fugir daquela conversa imediatamente ou acabaria surtando.

-Algum problema, Jen? - Jay me perguntou com um ar preocupado.

-Não, Jay, nenhum. Eu só preciso mesmo ir ao banheiro. Volto logo.

Eu corri para o banheiro com a certeza de que Jay não tinha acreditado na minha desculpa. Seus olhos não eram intensos como os do Misha, mas deu para notar que ele percebeu o que se passava em minha cabeça.

Assim que cheguei no banheiro masculino, eu afundei minha cabeça na pia e abri a torneira. Precisava desesperadamente sentir a água gelada correndo por entre meus cabelos. Então lavei meu rosto e, com as mãos apoiadas na bancada de granito da pia, eu encarei meu reflexo no espelho.

Tudo que eu vi foi o rosto de um homem acabado e infeliz. Então eu finalmente percebi: tinha cometido o maior erro da minha vida. Por causa de uma paixão que beirava a obsessão, eu abri mão de um grande amor e agora era tarde demais. Eu o havia perdido. Nem quando estava comigo, ele cogitou se divorciar da Vicky. Se fez isso agora, provavelmente deve ter encontrado um novo amor. Uma outra mulher, ou então... um outro homem, como disse o Mark. E pensar nisso dilacerava minha alma, pois mulheres, ele teve muitas, mas homem, foi apenas eu. E esse fato machucava meu coração como nem o fora que levei do Jared tinha conseguido ferir.

Eu podia aceitar Misha com uma mulher, pois isso era comum para ele, mas se ele estava com um homem, e tinha chegado ao ponto de pedir o divórcio para Vicky por causa dele, então a coisa era séria mesmo. Eu o havia perdido para sempre.

De repente, a porta se abriu atrás de mim e Jared entrou por ela com um semblante preocupado, falando:

-Você não parece bem, Jen...

-Impressão sua, Jay. Eu só estou cansado, por causa das gravações. Por isso, estou indo para o hotel. Preciso dormir um pouco.

-Eu vou te fazer companhia, então. - ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-Desculpe, Jay, mas hoje eu estou cansado mesmo. Tudo que eu quero é dormir. Boa noite. - eu respondi dando um selinho nele logo depois e deixando o banheiro em seguida, com ele logo atrás de mim.

-Tem certeza, Jen? Eu posso te fazer uma massagem para você relaxar. - ele indagou confuso.

-Certeza absoluta, Jay. Obrigado pela massagem, mas fica para outro dia, tá? Tchau.

Eu dei um beijo na testa dele, fui até a mesa me despedir dos nossos colegas e então entrei em meu carro tomando o caminho do hotel. Passei a noite em claro com aqueles olhos azuis quase marinhos gravados em minha mente. Eu podia ouvir os gemidos dele quando nós transávamos, podia ouvir sua voz rouca e sexy chamando meu nome e seu rosto triste quando eu terminei com ele com a intenção de voltar para o Jay. O que eu tinha feito, meu Deus? Se arrependimento matasse...

Dias depois, eu e Jay resolvemos passar a noite juntos em meu quarto no hotel, pois já fazia algum tempo que fazíamos programas separados. Nós estávamos em minha cama fazendo amor, ambos de olhos fechados, eu o penetrava com vigor, enquanto ele gemia alucinadamente. Então, entre gemidos e com o pensamento longe, eu fiz algo que jamais poderia ter feito:

-Misha!

-O QUE? Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Jensen! - exclamou Jared furioso enquanto se afastava de mim.

-Desculpe, Jay, foi sem querer! - eu respondi completamente constrangido.

-Sem querer? Essa é a melhor desculpa que você tem para me dar?

-Jay, por favor, me deixe sozinho. Eu estou muito confuso. Preciso pensar.

-Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

Indignado e furioso, Jared se vestiu e deixou meu quarto. Enquanto isso, eu permaneci na cama tentando entender o que acontecia comigo. As lágrimas vieram e eu não consegui nem quis contê-las. Apenas me entreguei ao pranto com o nome do Misha nos lábios e em minha mente.

Duas semanas se passaram. Eu e Jared estávamos mais distantes que nunca. Ele mal falava comigo. Eu tinha que acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, colocar um ponto final em nossa história. Sera deu um intervalo nas gravações e eu aproveitei para resolver minha situação com Jared. Ele estava sentado em seu trailer comendo um sanduíche quando eu entrei:

-Jay, podemos conversar?

-Nem precisa começar, Jen. Você se apaixonou pelo Misha, não foi? - ele perguntou com um semblante muito sério, enquanto recolocava o sanduíche no prato.

-Jay, eu juro que quando nós voltamos, eu não fazia ideia da verdadeira dimensão dos meus sentimentos pelo Misha. Só com o tempo que eu fui perceber isso. Desculpe. - eu expliquei completamente sem graça.

-Bem, eu mereci, não foi? Te troquei por uma garota, te magoei. Claro que você tinha o direito de reconstruir sua vida. Foi muito utópico da minha parte achar que seus sentimentos por mim estavam intactos, ainda mais depois que você me falou da sua "amizade com benefícios" com o Misha. Agora só me restar arcar com as consequências dos meus erros. Corre atrás do Misha, Jen. E seja feliz. Eu vou tentar continuar a minha vida sem você. - ele retrucou com um tom de voz triste.

-Obrigado, Jay. Obrigado mesmo. Mas acho que já perdi o Misha. Afinal, se ele se separou da Vicky, já deve ter outra pessoa. No entanto, eu tinha que ser sincero com você e comigo mesmo. Seja feliz também, Jay.

Nós trocamos um forte abraço e eu deixei o trailer dele. O dia passou normal, mas eu não consegui parar de pensar no Misha nem por um segundo. Quando fui recolocar meu figurino de Dean no cabineiro na sala de figurino, acabei vendo o sobretudo de Castiel e não resisti. Tirei ele do cabide onde estava e o abracei ao mesmo tempo em que afundava meu rosto dele e o cheirava com força. O cheiro delicioso do Misha ainda estava nele. As memórias dos momentos lindos que vivemos voltaram com força total e eu desabei em lágrimas e comecei a falar comigo mesmo em um tom de voz baixo:

-Eu fui tão estúpido! Volta pra mim, Mish! Por favor!

Duas semanas se passaram. Eu não tinha coragem de ligar para o Mish e contar que o queria de volta. Eu não aguentaria ouvi-lo dizer que tinha outra pessoa e essa era a razão de ter pedido o divórcio, por isso preferia ficar na ignorância. Mais um dia de gravação se iniciava, quando seria nos reuniu no set falando com empolgação:

-Gente, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês!

-Que surpresa? - eu perguntei curioso.

-Eu! - Misha exclamou ao entrar pela porta com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Meu coração disparou, eu comecei a suar frio e minhas pernas tremeram. Se eu não estivesse apoiado na parede atrás de mim com certeza teria caído. Jared, que sorria, assim que viu Misha ficou sério. Jim foi logo cumprimentá-lo e, após abraçá-lo perguntou:

-Que bons ventos o trazem, rapaz? Veio nos visitar?

-Não, Jim. Eu vim trabalhar! - ele respondeu com sua animação de sempre.

-Trabalhar? Como assim? - eu questionei surpreso e me controlando para não gaguejar.

-Misha veio gravar algumas cenas para Slash Fiction. As gravações começaram em três dias.

-Então haverá mesmo Dastiel no episódio? - eu indaguei ansioso para ouvir uma resposta positiva.

-Sim. Será sutil, mas existirá. Só que terá uma cena de beijo. Isso é um problema para vocês.

-Não! De jeito nenhum. - eu respondi.

-Somos atores, Sera. Já estamos acostumados com isso. - Misha respondeu.

-Ótimo! Ao trabalho então! Ainda temos muitas cenas para gravar antes de começarmos com Slash Fiction!

Cinco dias depois, Misha fazia parte das gravações de novo e nós voltamos a ensaiar juntos como fazíamos antes da morte de Cas. Nós estávamos no meu quarto de hotel ensaiando a cena que faríamos logo mais a noite. Nela, Dean sonhava com o anjo. Ele o imprensava na parede e, após falar algumas doces, o beijava. Eu devia me afastar antes do beijo e só tocar os lábios dele quando fosse para valer, mas não consegui, foi mais forte que eu. Quando eu percebi, já estava com meus braços em volta da cintura dele, o apertando contra o meu corpo possessivamente e devorando sua boca como se fosse uma comida que eu vida depois de semanas passando fome. Ele ficou assustado, e logo falou um pouco sem fôlego enquanto me afastava:

-O que está fazendo, Jen? Nós estamos aqui para ensaiar! Eu não quero ficar entre você e o Jared!

-Desculpa, Mish! Eu tentei resisti, mas foi mais forte do que eu. E quanto ao Jared, não se preocupe. Nós terminamos. - eu respondi constrangido

-O que? Como assim terminaram? - ele perguntou chocado.

-Não vem ao caso. É melhor você ir para o seu quarto. Eu é que não quero ficar entre você e a pessoa que te levou a pedir o divórcio para a Vicky.

-Impossível você ficar entre nós dois, Jen. Afinal, essa pessoa é você.

-Que? Você se separou por minha causa? - eu indaguei surpreso e com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu não consegui te esquecer, Jen! E tinha que ser sincero com a Vicky e comigo. Não podia ficar com uma pessoa amando outra. Mas e você e Jared? Porque terminaram? Aquele idiota te deu outro fora?

-Não. Dessa vez fui eu que terminei. E ele aceitou sem problemas. Mish, eu errei quando terminei com você para voltar para ele. Só depois que eu e ele já estávamos juntos e você foi embora é que percebi que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo, Mish, como não amei nem mesmo o Jared. - eu respondi sinceramente envolvendo seu belo rosto com minhas duas mãos no final.

-Jen... Eu esperei tanto por isso! - ele exclamou emocionado.

-Quem espera sempre alcança, meu anjinho! - eu retruquei sorrindo.

Eu juntei nossas testas enquanto nós dois sorríamos um para o outro. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos até que eu o beijei. Eu, Jensen, beijei o Misha. Não era mais Dean beijando Castiel. Não era mais um ensaio de uma cena. Era real e eu faria de tudo para ser nossa realidade dali em diante. O que era apenas um beijo, virou um amasso e terminou como uma transa, ou melhor, amor. Nós fizemos amor como nunca tinhámos feito antes. Ele adormeceu entre meus braços, com a cabeça em meu peito e enquanto acariciava seus belos cabelos negros, eu olhava para cima e agradecia mentalmente a Deus por ter me ajudado a reconquistar o amor que, por ter sido tão estúpido, eu havia perdido. Agora Misha era meu para sempre e, principalmente, eu seria dele até o último dos meus dias. E foi com um largo sorriso que eu fechei os olhos e adormeci após esse pensamento.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
